Sicel Technologies is creating medical devices for use in diagnostic studies of cancer. The Company's long-term goal is to provide implantable sensors that provide acute and chronic feedback to clinicians during radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and newer immunospecific modalities. The work outlined in this proposal focuses on the development of a detection system to allow for in vivo, time-dependent measurements of radiolabeled compounds. The potential of this measurement capability is in establishing the pharmacokinetic properties of targeted chemotherapeutic agents on an individualized basis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Sicel technologies was formed to design a sell a line of implantable telemetric sensors capable of continuously monitoring the efficacy of cancer therapy. Sicel's technology will allow clinicians to develop individualized treatment protocols based on the patient's own response to therapy. The development being proposed will provide a tool for the quantitation of drug uptake at a specific tumor site and follow the concentration over time to gauge the likelihood of a successful outcome. The successful application of this technology in the clinic would greatly enhance an individual's chances of success with chemotherapy.